memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Typhuss feels guilty
The Federation Alliance is gathering at Deep Space 9 (II) as their preparing for a fight as the Romulan vessels decloaked and get into formation with the fleet. In the briefing room the Romulan Commander looks at the plan. This is risky Admiral what do you think that they'll attack Bajor? the Romulan Commander says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, help us or leave I don't have time to fight with you, we need your help says Typhuss as he looks at the Romulan Commander. He looks at his officers and then at Admiral Kira. We'll gladly help you if it means driving this Empire from our universe we're with you the Romulan Commander says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at him. Good, glad to hear it says Typhuss as he looks at the Romulan Commander. General Worf looks at him. What's the plan Admiral General Worf says as he looks at him. Typhuss gives the plan. We attack the Terran fleet before they get to Bajor, catch them off guard and destroy as many ships as we can says Typhuss as he looks at Worf. John looks at them. We will hold position behind the limb of Bajor's moon the cloaked squadron of birds of prey will wait in geo orbit of the planet and wait for their smaller ships to approach the planet to asset the situation, and see if the planet is undefended General Worf you'll take command of the squadron Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Worf nods at him. Admiral Kira looks at General Korath and gives him a position for his squadron at the limb of Bajor's orbit. Korath, your ships will be at the limb of Bajor's orbit says Typhuss as he looks at Korath. Captain Martin looks at General Chazmok. Kori put your forces between General Worf's forces and then when their forces show up decloak and move in on them and then we'll warp in Captain Martin says as he looks at them. The screen shows a three pronged attack by the allied forces as the Empire ships are reduced to 15 ships. Kori looks at the screen. A three pronged assault I like it we're ready Captain and Admiral General Chazmok says as she looks at them. Captain Martin looks at them. Dismissed and we'll depart at 1800 hours Captain Martin says as he looks at the other Commanders and Captains. They left as Typhuss wants to talk to John alone. John, can I talk to you alone says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Sure Typhuss you know I always enjoy chatting with my best bud John says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at the attack plan and then at Bajor and mentions how much he enjoys living there and wants to protect the planet. I enjoy living on Bajor and I want to protect the planet, we need the Andorian Imperial Guard, we need Shran's help says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I called them and the Imperial Guard isn't releasing the Andorian fleet to our cause stating that if the Alliance fleet falls they fear that the Empire will see that Andoria isn't defended and they'll attack it John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the screen and contacts Shran on the screen it shows his office. Typhuss, John it's good to see you both what can I do for you? Shran says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the screen. Shran, I need your help to protect Bajor from the Terran Empire says Typhuss as he looks at Shran on the screen. I'd like to Typhuss but the General isn't allowing the fleet to leave the planet undefended General Shran says on the screen. John looks at the screen. Shran you've got 34 ships that can defend the planet and you can have 56 ships meet us here at DS9 and help us Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. I understand that Captain but I can't go against my orders I'm sorry Shran out Shran says as the transmission ends. John sits down in the chair. Damn it well we'll defend Bajor without them Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him.